The prior art includes methods for occluding vessel openings. However, the methods are catheter based and employ a very thin wall compliant balloon on a distal tip of the catheter to achieve occlusion. These devices also require the use of a guidewire to track to a desired location. In addition, because of the thin wall, when the distal balloon is inflated with contrast media, the balloon is susceptible to rupture as well as being susceptible to rupture in use.